


The Problem With Flirting

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (not really but whatever), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, what a stupid fucking title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're trying to get on my good side, don't call me a dick.' Mickey said, raising an eyebrow and poking Ian in the chest.<br/>'Oh, right.' Ian nodded seriously. 'I'm ever so sorry for flirting with some totally unattractive guy. Very unattractive. I prefer my guys to be more Mickey Milkovich-ish.'</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Mickey acting like a kicked puppy and giving Ian the silent treatment, so Ian showers him with kisses and tries to say sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Flirting

'You don't think you're overreacting, do you?' Ian asked, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it into a corner.

Mickey didn't respond, but he did glare at Ian, and throw his own balled up shirt to join Ian's with more force than necessary. 

'Aww, c'mon, Mick!' Ian said, rolling is eyes. 'All I did was my job.  _Flirting_ is part of my job. It's kinda how I make money.'

Mickey pulled his pants down and off in one swift motion, before yanking the bed covers back and climbing angrily in. He lay on his back, staring determinedly at the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest.

Ian sighed. 'Whatever. I'm going to get this crap off my face. When I get back, have your big boy pants on, and... Stop being a dork.'

Mickey watched Ian sashay out of their bedroom, and allowed himself a small sigh. He knew he was being a bit ridiculous - Ian was right, it  _was_ part of his job to flirt with club-goers and get bigger tips, but that didn't mean Mickey had to like it. Usually when Ian flirted with guys, he did it in an almost sarcastic way so that his victim wouldn't even realise that Ian didn't give a fuck about them. Today, though, the guy that Ian knew Mickey was pissed about, was actually hot. He was tall, had a nice suit, and gave Ian a  _pretty_ big tip. Ian looked like he was actually interested in the guy, and that's why Mickey was acting like a child whose favourite toy had just been taken away.

Ian arrived back in the room, eyeliner mostly scrubbed off his face, and Mickey tried to look annoyed as Ian climbed into bed and scooted closer to him. 'Still not speaking to me?' Ian asked, kissing Mickey's bare shoulder.

'No.' Mickey said, turning his face away from Ian as a little smile broke out on his face.

'Miiiiiick.' Ian said, wrapping an arm around Mickey. He moved his mouth along the curve of Mickey's neck, placing little kisses as he did. 'You can't be mad at me for doing my job.'

'I can too.'

'Oh really?' Ian smiled, trailing his hand across Mickey's waist, up his chest, and lightly tracing patterns across his skin. 'You know you can't.'

'Stop it.' Mickey said, trying to swat Ian's hand away, and instead, accidentally letting his hand linger on Ian's.

Ian laughed softly and placed his lips over the pulse in Mickey's neck, feeling it begin to quicken as he trailed his hand down Mickey's chest and towards the edge of his boxers. 'Still mad?'

Mickey bit his lip and rolled over to face Ian. 'You're a dick.'

Ian made a noncommittal noise as his hand landed on the small of Mickey's back. 'Maybe, but you are too.'

'You're trying to get on my good side, don't call me a dick.' Mickey said, raising an eyebrow and poking Ian in the chest.

'Oh, right.' Ian nodded seriously. 'I'm ever so sorry for flirting with some  _totally_  unattractive guy. Very unattractive. I prefer my guys to be more Mickey Milkovich-ish.'

'Damn fuckin' right, you do.' Mickey said. 'Anything else you want to add?'

'Am I  _grovelling_ now?' Ian asked, gasping in mock-horror.

'Yeah, so get on with it.' Mickey replied, smiling happily up at Ian.

'Okay, well.' Ian cleared his throat, and began (in the most sarcastic tone he could muster), 'You're, like, totally gorgeous, and really, really,  _ridiculously_ good looking-'

'Okay, you can shut the fuck up now, Gallagher.' Mickey said, rolling his eyes and punching Ian in the shoulder.

'Wow, rude.' Ian replied. 'I really do love you, Mick. More than anyone. You're my favourite person ever, and I would never go and cheat on you, because you mean more to me than... anything. I would rather have you over any person on the planet.'

Mickey smiled as he rested his head against Ian's chest. 'I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.'

Ian kissed his hair. 'That's pretty gay, Mick.'

'Fuck off, Firecrotch.' Mickey sighed, shutting his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of Ian's beating heart.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/86305078293/mickey-acting-like-a-kicked-puppy-and-giving-ian-the)._


End file.
